Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically to techniques for providing digital rights management for a content delivery platform at the service level.
A content delivery platform may be used to deliver multi-types of content through multi-channels. The content delivery platform provides ways for monetizing the content, i.e., content providers can charge for the purchase and download of content. Thus, users may purchase the content, which is then delivered to a device.
The owners of the content may wish to provide digital rights management to protected content. Digital rights management may protect the owner by only allowing authorized users to play the content (typically users that have purchased the content). Various digital rights management techniques may be used, such as public key encryption or digital certificates. These techniques, however, do not take into account whether the content was purchased or not. Further safeguards may be needed for digital rights when content delivery is monetized in a business.